Memori Hujan
by Aoi Kiku
Summary: "Hujan. Dulu aku benci hujan dan tapi mulai sekarang hujan buatku punya memory tersendiri. Tentang aku dan dia, Dia Senpai-ku. Senpai yang aku kagumi dan mungkin aku cintai sekarang ini." - Sakura.


Memory Hujan

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

"Hujan. Dulu aku benci hujan dan tapi mulai sekarang hujan buatku punya memory tersendiri. Tentang aku dan dia, Dia _Senpai_-ku. _Senpai _yang aku kagumi dan mungkin aku cintai sekarang ini."

"Haruno! Kalau berada dalam barisan seharusnya kau itu tersenyum." Ujar salah satu _Senpai_-ku di Konoha High School ini.

Ya, di siang hari yang panas terik ini aku harus melaksanakan latihan rutin di salah satu lapangan sekolahku ini. Bayangkan saja saat jam 2 siang kau harus baris-berbaris di lapagan dengan terik matahari yang berada di atas kepalamu ini. Aku adalah Haruno Sakura salah satu siswi baru angkatan tahun ini yang masuk –ehm baca di paksa- kegiatan Paskibra ini. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau kenapa Hinata_-senpai _selalu membujukku untuk mau ikut Ekstrakulikuler ini, bukan hanya sekali Hinata_-Senpai _membujukku bahkan bisa berkali-kali. Contohnya saat aku berada di Perpustakaan bersama Ino sahabatku, ia terus membujukku. Lama-lama aku luluh juga, bayangkan saja kau di bujuk oleh _Senpai_-mu yang manis itu dengan _puppy eyesnya, _mana tahan aku di tatap seperti itu terus menerus. Ya, aku menerima bujukkan Hinata-_Senpai_. Dan akhirnya aku berakhir disini, di lapangan belakang sekolah, di bawah terik matahari yang membakar kulitku ini.

"Kau anggota yang baru di rekrut oleh Hinata_-senpai_ ya? Perkenalkan, aku Tenten dari kelas X.5. Kau?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sekarang kami sedang istirahat.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku dari kelas X.2." Jawabku seraya menjabat tangan Tenten. Gadis ini cantik, yaa walaupun dia terkesan tomboy.

"Aku baru sadar, Kau Haruno yang memainkan Biola saat MOS kan?" Tanya Tenten seraya memasang tampang kagum "Permainan biola mu indah sekali. Aku ingin bisa memainkannya."

Aku kaget ternyata Tenten mengenaliku bahkan ia sampai memujiku begitu. "Iya, dan jangan panggil aku Haruno. Panggil Sakura saja, kita kan teman sekarang." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Tenten seraya tersenyum kepadaya. Hei dia gadis yang ramah ternyata.

Tenten juga membalas senyumku "Dan kau juga harus memanggilku Tenten ya. Aku heran, kenapa kau tertarik masuk Paskibra? Padahal kan kau itu jago di dalam bidang musik."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tertarik masuk Paskibra, kalau bukan Hinata_-senpai_ yang membujukku aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi karna aku merasa tidak enak pada Hinata_-senpai_ yasudah aku terima saja tawaran dia." Jawabku jujur.

"Tadinya aku berpikir kau masuk Paskibra karena ingin melihat Sasuke_-senpai_."

"Hah? Apa katamu_? _Sasuke_-senpai_ yang mana?"

"Astaga! Kau tidak tau Sasuke_-senpai_? Sakura! Setiap di sekolah kau pasti sibuk terus dengan biolamu"

"Yaaa begitulah, hahahahaha aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar. Saat istirahat pun aku suka memainkan biola ku di taman belakang sekolah."

"Pantas saja kau tidak tahu. Yasudah deh kalau kau tidak tau."

"Memang Sasuke_-senpai_ itu yang mana?"

"Kau mau tau? Itu disana. Di ujung lapangan, di bawah pohon itu yang sedang memejamkan matanya." Ujar Tenten.

Akupun langsung melihat ke arah ujung lapangan. Disana aku melihatnya, dia sedang memejamkan matanya. Saat memejamkan matanya pun dia terlihat tampan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

DEG!

Mata itu terbuka. Sepasang onyx segelap malam yang sangat indah. Emerald bertemu dengan Onxy. Hanya beberapa detik karna Sasuke_-senpai_ langsung membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Kurasakan mukaku menghangat. Astaga aku baru sadar di sekolahku ini ada makhluk setampan dia.

"Ra...Sakura.. hey Sakura" panggil Tenten.

"ya?eh kenapa Tenten?" sahutku kaget.

"Kau terpesona,eh?" tanya Tenten seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Siapa yang terpesona?"

"Jangan mengelak begitu Sakura. Aku melihatnya, tatapan mu saat pertama kali melihat Sasuke_-senpai _hahahahahahaha mukamu memerah"

"Hei... ssstt Tenten pelankan suara tawamu itu. Semua orang melihat ke arah kita. Heeii aku malu tahu."

"Kau malu karna semua orang melihat ke arah kita atau karena malu Sasuke_-senpai_ melihatmu?"

"Heiii jangan meledekku terus Tenten."

"Iya,iya maaf Sakura. Sepertinya latihannya sudah mau selesai, kau mau pulang denganku tidak?" ajak Tenten.

"Umm tentu saja aku mau. Yasudah ayo kita pulang Tenten" Sahutku.

Saat di perjalanan pulang, aku dan Tenten membicarakan Sasuke_-senpai_. Aku tidak menyangka dia itu salah satu anggota OSIS dan anggota Pakibra yang cukup di segani yaa memang pantas sih dengan wajah datarnya itu, tapi tetap saja dia itu tampan. Love at first sight itu memang nyata ya. Akupun harus bersabar menunggu latihan rutin yang di adakan pada hari Selasa sepulang sekolah. Padahal aku sudah kangen sekali dengan Sasuke_-senpai_.

000

Hari-hariku di sekolah pun semakin menegangkan semenjak hari pertama ku mengikuti latihan rutin Paskibra. Bagaimana tidak menegangkan? Bayangkan saja setiap kau berada di Kantin, Perpustakaan atau lewat di koridor lantai bawah, dimana kelas Sasuke_-senpai_ berada, aku selalu merasa kalau aku sedang di perhatikan. Dan saat aku melihat sekeliling Sasuke_-senpai_ sedang menatap tajam diriku. Aku tidak tau salahku apa, tapi tatapannya itu loh. Sungguh, aku takut saat melihat tatapannya dia. Contohnya sekarang, aku sedang di kantin bersama Ino...

"Hey jidat! Sasuke_-senpai_ sedang melihatmu" Ujar Ino seraya menyentil jidatku yang –ehm- luas ini.

"Sssstt Ino, iya aku tau. Tapi aku bingung_, _Sasuke_-senpai_ kenapa terus memperhatikanku ya? Aku baru kenal dengannya seminggu yang lalu, kenalan secara langsung saja belum. Astaga..." ujarku frustasi.

"Mungkin dia penasaran dengan warna rambutmu yang langka itu Saku." Canda Ino.

"Ino-pig! Aku serius." Ujar ku kesal.

"Aku juga serius Saki." Ino pun meminum jus yang ia pesan tadi "Jidat! Mungkin saja Sasuke-_senpai_ itu memperhatikanmu terus karena kau anggota baru, yaa jadi dia ingin menilai tingkah lakumu mungkin."

"Mungkin juga begitu." Akupun memberanikan diri melihat ke arah Sasuke_-senpai_.

DEG

Dia masih melihat ke arahku. Astaga... Salahku apa sih?

000

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Dan akupun tertahan di lapangan belakang sekolah, tadi Tenten menghampiriku. Katanya ada latihan dadakan, apa-apaan itu? Padahal ini hari Jumat bukan hari Selasa. Latihan dadakan yang di maksud adalah _senpai-senpai_ku mendemonstrasikan gerakan-gerakan dasar yang akan di ajarkan kepada anggota-anggota baru sepertiku ini. Sasuke_-senpai_ keren sekali saat lagi fokus, tatapan matanya lurus dan tajam. Mempesona.

"Sakura, menurutmu bagaimana gerakan mereka?" tanya Tenten. "Kalo menurutku sih gerakan mereka sempurna, padahal semenjak liburan musim panas kemarin kan mereka jarang latihan"

"aku sih liatnya bagus-bagus saja." Ujarku seraya melihat Sasuke_-senpai_ yang kelelahan, tiba-tiba Hinata-_senpai_ menghampirinya dan memberikan botol minuman. Mereka akrab sekali. Aku akui Hinata-_senpai_ memang sangat cantik,matanya itu indah sekali, cara berjalannya juga anggun. Aku? Jalan saja masih tersandung-sandung karena ceroboh. Tidak aneh juga kalo mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Aku dan Tenten langsung berlari ke koridor yang mempunyai atap, disana semua anggota Paskibra berteduh.

"Saku, kita gabung sama yang lainnya yuk duduk disana" ujar Tenten seraya menarikku. Aku pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

Tapi saat sudah di sana, tempat duduk yang ada sudah terisi semua. Hanya tinggal satu.

"Ku duduk saja Tenten, biar aku yang berdiri" ujarku

"Tidak...tidak... kau saja yang duduk disini"

"Tidak, kau saja. Aku cari tempat duduk yang lain."

"Sakura!" kudengar ada yang memanggilku. Aku pun melihat sekelilingku, ah Hinata_-senpai_ ternyata. Akupun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau duduk disini saja, daripada berdiri begitu" ujar Hinata_-senpai_. aku pun melihat kursi di samping Hinata-_senpai_.

DEG

Sasuke_-senpai_ duduk di situ. Astaga... aku harus bagaimana? Duduk berdua dengan Sasuke_-senpai_, kalau aku meleleh bagaimana?oke ini sangat berlebihan. Tapi aku mau duduk dimana lagi?

"Sudah, kau duduk di sana saja. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali Saku" Bisik Tenten.

Akupun mengangguk "Tidak apa-apa _senpai_ aku duduk disitu?"

Hinata_-senpai_ tersenyum "Sasuke_-kun_ orang baik kok Sakura. Kau jangan takut padanya."

"EH?hahahahahaha iya _senpai_. aku tau kok" akupun langsung duduk di samping Sasuke_-senpai_.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku titip adik kelasku ini ya. Bersikap ramahlah kepadanya Sasuke_-kun_." Ujar Hinata_-_

_Senpai_.

"Hn"

Di lihat dari dekat seperti ini Sasuke_-senpai_ sangat tampan. Semuanya sempurna.

"Sudah puas memandangiku,eh?" Sindir Sasuke_-senpai _

'dia pasti punya indra ke-enam'

"aku bukan cenayang yang punya indra ke-enam atau apalah itu" ujar Sasuke_-senpai_

'Tuhkan...dia tau lagi ucapanku'

"Maaf _Uchiha-senpai_, aku...aku..."

"Sasuke" ujar Sasuke_-senpai_ seraya menoleh ke arahku "Panggil aku Sasuke saja"

Akupun mengangguk "Aaaaa... iya Sasuke-_senpai_"

Sasuke-_senpai _menyeringai "Hn. Pink!"

"eehh?Pink? Namaku Haruno Sakura, bukan pink _senpai_" Ujarku. Uhhh memang sih aku kagum sama dia, tapi jangan seenaknya memanggil orang pink pink saja dong!

Ku dengar Sasuke-_senpai_ terkekeh kecil. Akupun hanya mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Yasudah, gomen soal pink tadi" Ujar Sasuke-_senpai_ seraya tersenyum tipis. OH My! Dia tersenyum. Astaga...mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Eh?iya tidak apa-apa kok _senpai_" ujarku seraya memamerkan senyum termanis ku. Hahahaha kesempatan bagus ini dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-_senpai_.

Saat hujan. Duduk berdua dengan Sasuke-_senpai_, melihat hujan. Hujan yang sekarang tidak buruk juga. Aku bisa berdua dengan Sasuke-_senpai_, aku dan dia pun sekarang mengobrol banyak. Dari dia yang bercerita awal dia masuk anggota Paskibra sampai saat dia mengikuti lomba-lomba. Kalau setiap hari hujan sih aku akan senang sekali.

"Sakura.." kulihat Tenten menghampiriku

"Kenapa Tenten?"sahutku

"Kau nanti bisa pulang sendiri kan?tiba-tiba _Kaa-san_ ku telpon akan menjemputku" Ujar Tenten

Akupun tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Tenten "Tidak apa-apa Tenten. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok"

"Serius? Yasudah aku pulang duluan. Hati-hati di jalan yaa" Tenten pun berjalan ke arah gerbang depan.

Sasuke-_senpai_ pun berdiri "Hn. Ayo"

"Ayo kemana _senpai_?" ujarku heran.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" Sahut dia seraya melihat ke arahku.

"Pulang?_Senpai_ tidak menunggu Hinata-_senpai?_"

"Hn?Buat apa?Ada _Dobe_ yang menunggunya"

"eh?_Dobe_ siapa?"

"Naruto. Pacar Hinata"

"eh?jadi Sasuke-_senpai_ bukan pacarnya Hinata-_senpai_?"

" "

Yeaaaaayy!Ternyata Hinata-senpai bukan pacar masih punya kesempatan. Akupun berjalan beriringan dengan _senpai_ku ini. Aaaaaaaaaa serasa mimpi saja. Aku harap di luar masih hujan agar aku bisa berdua dengan Sasuke-_senpai_.

Sehabis hujan. Jalan beriringan dengan_ Senpai_ yang kau kagumi. Indah sekali hari ini. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kemarin-kemarin Sasuke-_senpai_ kenapa memperhatikanku terus ya? Aku tanyakan deh.

Akupun melirik Sasuke-_senpai _"Hmmmmm..._Senpai_"

"Hn"

"Maaf sebelumnya _Senpai_, kemarin kenapa _Senpai_ ngeliat aku terus sih?" Tanyaku

"Hn?Siapa yang ngeliatin kamu?"

"Errrr _Senpai_, aku sadar kok kalo _Senpai_ meratiin aku soalnya kan setiap aku ngeliat _Senpai_ pasti _Senpai_ lagi ngeliat ke arahku"

"Hn?Berarti kamu dong yang sering ngeliatin aku?Lagipula aku juga udah punya orang yang di suka kok, jadi aku ngga mau meratiin cewek lain selain dia"

"Hah?apa?"

'Jadi Sasuke-_senpai _udah suka sama orang lain?Jadi ternyata dia ngga suka sama aku?'

Sasuke-_senpai_ terkekeh "Iya, aku memang suka sama seorang gadis. Saat MOS lalu aku terpesona sama seorang gadis yang main Biola saat acara penutupan MOS tahun ini. Gadis itu sangat menikmati permainannya. Dan itu, membuat penonton juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan sama gadis itu."

Aku baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke-_senpai_ bercerita sepanjang itu. Tapi gadis itu main Biola? Aku juga bisa main biola kok. Saat acara penutupan MOS lalu aku juga main biola. Memang ada gadis lain yang main biola sama sepertiku?

"Masih tidak sadar juga? Memang saat penutupan MOS ada dua gadis yang main Biola?" Tanya Sasuke-_senpai _seraya memandang lurus ke_ Emeraldku_. Mata segelap malam itu memandang lurus ke arah mataku.

"Setahuku hanya aku _Senpai_"

"Lalu?" Sasuke-_senpai _pun jalan mendahului ku.

Jadi, siapa gadis itu dong?

BLUSH!

Akupun lari mengejar _Senpai-_ku itu. "Maksud _Senpai_ itu apa?"

"Masa kau masih bertanya sih?apa aku harus bercerita lagi?Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar dia seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Hah?menurutku?"

"Iya, bagaimana menurutmu kalau besok aku mengantarkanmu pulang setiap harinya?kau mau kan?"

"I...Iya senpai aku mau kok. Bukannya _senpai_ bawa motor ya setiap harinya?"

"Memang aku bawa motor"

"Sekarang motornya kemana?" Tanyaku heran.

Sasuke-_senpai _memalingkan muka aku sempat melihat semburat merah di pipinya "Motorku ada di _Dobe._ Aku malas bawa motor dan aku ingin jalan beriringan berdua bersamamu seperti ini"

BLUSH!

APA? Sasuke-_senpai_ ingin berdua bersama ku? Mimpi apa aku semalam? Hanya berjalan berdua dengan di temani bau hujan ahh sejuk sekali.

*TAMAT*


End file.
